The use of modular assemblies permits the manufacture of families of products using a common base, each personalised by different options or functions, notably complications in the case of a mechanical timepiece movement.
The concept of extremely high precision modules or cassettes allows large scale production to be combined with high quality goods.
Thus, modular sub-assemblies for timepiece movements are known, from EP Patent Application Nos 11193173.9 and 11193174.7 in the name of ETA SA. The mechanical modules disclosed in these Patent Applications are irreversibly pre-adjusted and assembled to ensure the durability of their settings.
However, in a conventional embodiment, the modules do not always make it possible to reduce the number of components, which could both reduce production costs and simplify the assembly plan, enabling mid-level technical personnel to assemble and adjust the most complex functions, which include the distribution of energy in an escapement mechanism.
WO Patent Application No 2011/120180 A1 in the name of ROLEX discloses a blocking mechanism for a toothed wheel, including a pallet lever, a main plate and elastic return means, which form a flat one-piece assembly, in the plane of an escape wheel.